Business applications such as electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) applications, Customer Relationship Management (“CRM”) applications, Human Resource Management (HRM) applications, and electronic catalogs are pervasive. One has only to shop with an online retail or auction site to experience an interaction with such a business application. Such business applications can be operated by a single merchant, business, or seller. Such business applications can also be centrally controlled or hosted to create an on line marketplace or mechanism which represents numerous merchants, businesses, or sellers.
The drawings referred to in this brief description should be understood as not being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.